Silas Heap
Silas Heap is a seventh son of Benjamin Heap, a talented shape-shifter, yet he himself is a not-so-competent Ordinary Wizard who lives in The Castle. He is married to Sarah Heap and is the father of Septimus Heap, Jojo, Nicko, Edd, Erik, Sam and Simon Heap. He is also the adoptive father of Jenna Heap. Silas was born the day that DomDaniel fell off the roof of the Wizard Tower. He was apprenticed to Alther Mella, but asked Alther to annul his apprenticeship so that he could live with Sarah Heap. Silas lived in The Ramblings until Jenna discovered that she was the Princess and went to live in the Palace . Biography Early life Silas Heap was born as the seventh son to the Shape-Shifter Benjamin Heap and Jenna Crackle. He was likely born during Queen Matthilda's reign. He had six brothers: Alfred, Hengist, Louis, Ernold, Edmund and Garth. The Heap family was a Magykal family that included his aunt and White Witch Zelda Zanuba Heap and his uncle, Theo Heap, who turned into a Storm Petrel and never returned. As his father, Benjamin turned into a tree when Silas was young, and went to live in the Forest, leaving his son looking for him. Silas pursued the family profession and became apprenticed to Alther Mella, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. But while being the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, Silas fell in love with Sarah Willow and, after starting a family, decided to resign from the ExtraOrdinary Apprenticeship, a job that was to be filled later by Marcia Overstrand. He also rescued Morwenna Mould from a pack of wolverines, and he ordered her to not terrorize the Castle anymore. Sarah gave birth to seven boys, all with blonde curls and green eyes. They un-officially adopted a daughter that Silas had found, on the same day that their seventh son was born and taken by the midwife. She was named Jenna, after Silas's mother, and was later discovered to be the Castle Princess. Adopting Jenna Silas was walking home through The Forest one night after his seventh son had been born. He had gone to visit Galen the Physik woman, to get herbs for his newborn. He was making his way back to his cramped home in the ramblings when he Felt a life. He made his way to the group of bushes where he sensed a heart beat. He discovered a small bundle with violet eyes, a pale face, and frozen, purple lips. He took the baby home and was confronted by a flustered Marcia Overstrand, who instructed him to tell no one he'd found her and pretend she was born to his family. When he arrived at his room in the Ramblings, he found that the Midwife had declared his son, Septimus, dead. He raised Jenna with his wife as their own. Jenna's identity revealed Ten years later, Marcia returned to the Heap residence explaining that Jenna was in terrible danger and she, Silas, Maxie, Jenna, and Boy 412 ran to Zelda Zenuba Heap's cottage. There he recived a message from Stanley, the Message Rat informing him that his eldest son, Simon Heap had disapeared. He headed to the castle in search of Simon and failed in his search, then fell into a temporary morose state until the ghost of Alther Mella informed him that Simon attempted to elope with Lucy Gringe but was caught by the Custodian guard who had kept him prisoner until his recent escape. They then rushed to the hole in the wall tower were they found Simon with several ancient ghosts. Silas then departed with Sarah, Simon and Alther, trying to reach the Port to escape to the far countries as DomDaniel had returned with a particular hatred for the Heaps. However he stuck his foot through the boat, which was eventually repaired. Silas then returned to Aunt Zelda's for Boy 412's apprentice supper where he discovers that Boy 412 turned out to be Septimus, and reclaimed his seventh son.Magyk, chapter needed specified References Category:Male Category:Heap family Category:ExtraOrdinary Apprentices